Mechanical Army
The is a group of Destron Inhumanoids. This is the Destron group first used by the Great Leader and later led by Doktor G. Doktor G creates the monsters under his command using black magic and technological science: Kaijin * : A jaguar monster who uses his scissor bladed-hands to kill his victims that causes them to dissolve. Assuming the identity of a priest, he was the one responsible for killing off Shiro's family while attempting to kill off the young man and Jun for stumbling into a Destron scheme with an A-bomb. While attempting to kill Tobei, Scissors Jaguar is caught off guard by V3's interference as they fall back. After his attempt to use Junko as bait fails, Scissors Jaguar returns to his monastery base and foolishly reveals Destrong's plan before being destroyed by V3's V3 Revolving Double Kick. * : A turtle monster with a bazooka on its shell. He managed to mortally wound Shiro in sneak attack. He later destroys Destron's first base after it is abandoned to trap Kamen Riders 1 and 2 before they escape the trap with Shiro's aid. After V3 saves them before driving save Tobei, Riders 1 and 2 battle Turtle Bazooka and lose to him. Later, having an A-Bomb installed into his body, Turtle Bazooka was sent to Shinjuku s a suicide bomber. However, Kamen Riders 1 and 2 sacrifice themselves to get Turtle Bazooka out of the city and over the pacific as the bomb explodes. Turtle Bazooka also appears in the movie OOO, Den-O, All Riders: Let's Go Kamen Riders as a Shocker Kaijin in 1971, before Destron's creation, although its design is identical to the original V3 version, including the Destron emblem on his belt. * - A squid monster with two propane tanks on its back. Destroyed by V3's V3 Centrifugal Kick. * - A fly monster with 2 TVs for eyes. Destroyed by V3's V3 Centrifugal Kick. * - A cobra monster with a snake-headed Machine Gun for a lower right arm. Destroyed by V3's V3 Return Kick. * - A jellyfish monster with a hammer for a right hand. Destroyed by V3's V3 Screw Kick. * - An armadillo monster with a knife for a right hand. Destroyed by V3's V3 Drill Attack. * - A lizard monster with a buzzsaw for a right hand. Destroyed by V3's V3 Double Attack. * - An ant monster with glasses lens for eyes. Destroyed by V3's V3 Tailspin Kick. * - A starfish with a sword blade for a left hand. Destroyed by V3's V3 Tailspin Kick. * - A shark monster with an ice pick for a right hand. Destroyed by V3's V3 Return Kick. * - A mole monster with a drill for a nose. Destroyed by V3's V3 Return Kick. * - A boar monster with a magnet for a left hand. Destroyed by Suicide bombing. * - A toad monster with a boiler for a torso. Destroyed by Suicide bombing. * - A burnt-winged bat monster with a burner tube in its mouth. Destroyed by V3's Reverse Double Typhoon. * - A gecko monster with a missile on its back. Destroyed by V3's V3 Revolving Full Kick. * - A mouse monster with a spray gun on its right arm. Destroyed by V3's V3 Kick. * - A ladybug monster with a chain-sickle for a left hand. Destroyed by V3's V3 Kick. * - A porcupinefish monster with a torpedo launcher on its left shoulder. Destroyed by V3's V3 Tailspin Kick. * - A dinosaur monster with a small guillotine for a right hand. Destroyed by V3's V3 Revolving Kick. * - A spider monster with a syringe for a right hand. Destroyed by V3's V3 Return Kick. * - A sea lion monster with a speargun for a left hand. Destroyed by V3's V3 Revolving Full Kick. * - A rhinoceros beetle monster with a propeller for a right hand. Destroyed by V3's V3 Return Kick. * - A cockroach monster with a spikey device for a right hand. Destroyed by V3's V3 Return Kick. * - A mantis monster. Destroyed by V3's V3 Revolving Full Kick. * - A cicada monster with electric heaters for eyes. Destroyed by V3's V3 Revolving Full Kick. * - A stag beetle monster that throws rings. He is beaten up by V3 inside a Destron base, exploding and triggering the early activation of an auto-destruction mechanism. The 4 revived Shocker and Gel-Shocker commanders die with the explosion of the base. * - Quoit Stag beetle was assisted by revived Shocker monsters. ** Dokudahlian - Unidogma is thrown by V3 against it and they exploded together. ** Shiomaneking - Sacrificed himself to capture V3 who had invaded a Destron base. ** Imoriges - Sacrificed himself to capture V3 who had invaded a Destron base. ** Unidogma - Thrown by V3 on Dokudahlian, exploding alongside it. * - A mosquito monster with a video camera for a left eye. Destroyed by V3's V3 Body Attack. * : A buffalo monster with cannons for shoulders. Destroyed by Kamen Rider #1 and #2's Rider Double Kick and V3's V3 Kick. Appearances Category:Destron Inhumanoids Category:Kamen Rider V3 Category:Villains Category:Groups